Show Mє Your Tєєth
by ElenaSalvatore1819
Summary: This is a story about what I would like to happen after Damon has returned to being human. So, like it or not, I don't give a damn. ; It will be rated M at some points, you can fug off if you don't like it.


**_|| First off, I would like to say that I am a really sucky writer -.- But I love the Vampire Diaries books so I had to write something. So, don't write anything mean about it. :/ And I am not responsible for anything between Damon and Elena you do not like, my dirty min is. (; Anyway, please read and reviews are always loved(:||_**

_Chapter One_;

"Soup?" Damon asked doubtfully as he looked over towards Elena, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Soup." She replied with a roll of her eyes. Damn had just got a hold of breathing not even a half an hour ago. She highly doubted that he could eat properly. But, she wasn't the one to make the soup or say he needed to have it. That was all Merideth and no one bothered to argue with her. Almost as if on cue Merideth walked into Damon's room, looking at Damon who was sitting up on his bed with a bowl of chicken soup on his lap.

"How is your soup?" Merideth asked Damon as she walked to the side of his bed, her head slightly tilted to one side as she watched him.

"He isn't eating it." Elena said, cutting Damon off. Which she could see was making him annoyed, and she secretly enjoyed it.

"What? Why not?" She asked, her stare turning into a glare.

"Because I did not like soup when I was human in 1864 and I highly doubt that has changed." Damon said before Elena could say anything. But what could she say? He hadn't even got a chance to say why he didn't want to eat the soup, which was probably getting cold by now. Oh well, he thought, what do I care?

"Well, too bad. He's going to eat it and like it because it is the only thing he is going to get." Merideth stated, nodding sternly before giving Elena a look then leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"You heard her, start eating." Elena said to Damon, sitting down beside him on his bed which was actually quite comfortable. She frowned when Damon just glared at the bowl. "Fine. What do you want to eat? I'll sneak it by Merideth.." She said quietly, looking at Damon.

Damon looked over at Elena, flashing a smile. "Anything besides this." He replied, his smile turning into a smirk as Elena got up and left the room.

Hmm, What to do? He thought as he set the bowl of soup on a bed side table and stood up, streching his arms out. "Well, first, I need to change. Damn Stefan tore my shirt," He thought aloud to himself, going through his closet.

Elena downstairs and towrds the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Merideth was no where to be seen in the kitchen. "Okay, now what would Damon want...?" She murrmured as she opened the fridge, scanning it with her slightly narrowed eyes.

"Elena?" She jumps, hearing a voice behind her. Stefan. Oh damn..

"Yes?" She replied sweetly, turning around and smiling at him when she noticed his faint smile.

"How's Damon doing?" Stefan asked after a moment of gazing at her. He walked towards her, raising and eyebrow at her when he noticed the fridge open still.

"He's doing good.." She said slowly, looking towards the fride, grabbing something from it without seeing what it was and shutting it. "I was hungry." She said after a minute, looking up at Stefan who was quite close to her now.

Stefan chuckled lightly, "Were you?" He asked, his eyebrow raised again. "He is? Well... That's good." He nodded a bit, looking down into Elena's eyes. She looked..impaitent? Why would she be impaitent? There' s nothing anyone needed to do..

ELena gave a little nod, "Yeah. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go check on Damon. Bye." She kissed Stefan on the cheek quickly then walked off quickly, looking at hwat she had grabbed. "Yogurt." She laughed to herself, walking up the stairs and towards Damon's room. When she opened the door she froze, Damon was about to pull down his pants. "Hey, no!" She thought to him with her thoughts, projecting it loudly. She saw him jump and look towards the door, his eyes slightly widened.

"When did you get here?" He asked, an eebrow raised. "And why not?" He asked, proceeding to pull down his pants so he could finish changing.

"NO." Elena hissed, walking towards him and gripping his hands so he couldn't move them. "Stop it. You'll change after you eat." She said, and that was final. She pushed him back to his bed and handed him the yogurt when he sat down.

"Really? Yogurt?" He asked, looking up at Elena, lookignas if he was disappointed when all he really wanted to do was mock her and dump thwe yogurt in the trash.

"Eat." Was all she said, her eyes holding his as she sat down next to him. "I didn't get a spoon though. I was...distracted." She said, looking around then frowning when she saw she left the door open and Bonnie was standing there. She knew what Bonnie was seeing, Damon with his pants unzipped and half way down his legs with Elena sitting right next to him.

"Umm...Elena. Merideth wants you." She said then quickly scurried away, mumbling something to herself.

"I'll be back. Eat." She told Damon, glancing at him one last time before standing up and leaving the room, making sure she shut the door. She walked downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room, Merideth sitting by Stefan and talking to him. "Merideth? You wanted to talk?" She asked after a moment of wathcing them with slightly narrowed eyes.

_**||Like I said, sucky writer. But, thanks for reading. (:||**_


End file.
